1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the configuration of data storage devices and more particularly relates to the autonomic configuration and restoration of data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern technological trends have resulted in the heavy reliance of businesses on electrical data storage devices. These devices, such as hard disk drives (HDD), are used to run operating systems and applications, as well as store vast amounts of data. Many of the programs stored on these devices require regular updates and patches, and may require the installation of new versions of operating systems and applications. Entities such as large corporations or even small businesses spend large amounts of time and money to keep the programs up to date. When a data storage device fails, a company may incur high costs due to the time required to reconfigure a replacement device and the possible loss of important data.
In order to prevent data loss and allow quick recovery, many entities rely on storage backups. A backup of data may be stored on removable media, such as tapes or writable optical disks, or may be stored on a remote storage server. Storage servers are typically located on a common network and are configured to share data with nodes on the network. Various entities utilize data storage in several different ways to minimize the risk of high costs.
In one implementation, only back-up data is stored on the remote storage system. Consequently, in the event of a device failure, the user can restore lost data to a local storage device from the remote storage system. This implementation protects the company from suffering catastrophic data loss, but it does not allow for autonomic updates or the autonomic restoration of operating systems, applications, and updates on a failed storage device. The cost of manually reconfiguring a new storage device before the backed up data can be retrieved is substantial.
In another implementation, entities use a second storage device to exactly replicate (mirror) data from the local storage device. Then, when the first storage device fails, the second device can be used as the primary storage device, or the data can be copied onto a new storage device that can be used to replace the defective device. This implementation allows for the recovery of operating systems and programs, as well as backed up data; however, it does not provide autonomic recovery. Additionally, the amount of storage required is immense, and the cost of purchasing and licensing software for a second storage device can be extreme.
Even when a data storage device does not fail, it may be necessary to reconfigure that device to a previous state or an updated state. This can also result in costly losses of time and money. In order to prevent this, some entities store the operating system and applications on a network server and individual users execute the programs across the network. While this implementation prevents the need for updating and configuring a local data storage device for each user, a failure of the network server can result in catastrophic losses in production for all users of the network. Additionally, users must always be connected to the network in order to run the operating system and applications.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that provide autonomic configuration of data storage devices including restorations and updates. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would allow a reduction in required storage space, lower the cost of reconfiguring a storage device, and allow reliable and quick recovery from failures or reconfigurations.